Sekam
by Herschell Coral NaraYuuki
Summary: "Begitu kau mencampakanku, aku sudah bersumpah akan melakukan apapun untuk memasungmu agar tetap disisiku."/ YunJae Incest.


_**Tittle : **__**Sekam**_

_**Writer**__** : NaraYuuki**_

_**Betta Reader : Hyeri**_

_**Genre : **__**Incest? Fantasy? Pedo?**_

_**Rate : -M **_

_**Cast : **__**Member DBSK**_

_**Disclaimer: : They are not mine**____**but this story is mine, NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning : Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FF Fantasy Yuuki tidak terikan dengan kebudayaan mana pun**_

_**jadi silahkan berimajinasi seliar mungkin ^_^**_

_**.**_

_**Untuk Andini chagya, selamat Hari Raya Nyepi :3**_

.

.

.

Melihat keponakan kesayangannya hanya tidur bermalas-malasan dipinggir kolam renang _indoor_ rumah mereka sambil menatap langit-langit ruangan yang terlihat sangat puncat sedikit banyak membuat _namja_ berbadan berisi itu sedikit jengkel. Tidak adakah yang bisa keponakan _yeopo_nya itu kerjakan selain bermalas-malasan seperti itu? _Ish_!

"_Yah_ Joongie _ya_!" panggilnya dengan suara nyaring.

Bukannya menyahut sang keponakan bahkan menutup kedua mata indahnya, pura-pura tidur.

"_Yah_! Daripada bermalas-malasan seperti itu lebih baik kau pergi kuliah saja! _Ahjushi_mu sudah mengeluarkan uang yang banyak untukmu! _Kajja_!" diseretnya kaki sang keponakan yang menjuntai itu, berharap keponakan _yeopo_ namun _napeun_nya itu mau tergerak untuk bangun dan mendengarkan apa yang dikatakannya kali ini.

"_Ahjumma_..."

"Apa? Kalau kali ini kau meminta mobil baru lagi, jangan harap! Lihatlah belasan mobil _limitied_ _edition_ yang memenuhi garasi rumah itu! _Yah_! Cepat bangun."

"_Umma_ _gwaechanayo_?" tanyanya lirih.

Dilepaskannya kaki sang keponakan yang tadi diseretnya begitu saja hingga kaki indah yang malang itu berbenturan dengan lantai pinggiran kolam renang, menghasilkan suara gedebuk cukup nyaring. Matanya yang tiba-tiba nanar itu membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya, berjalan menuju jendela kaca besar dan menyibakkan gorden berwarna lumut agar bias sinar matahari bisa menerangi ruangan yang agak remang-remang itu.

"Aku bermimpi didatangi seeokor naga perak dari timur yang dulu sempat _Umma_ pelihara sebelum jenis naga itu punah, _Ahjumma_. Naga itu hanya menatapku dan menitikkan air matanya, membuat tanah yang ku pijak dibanjiri oleh air bah." Gumamnya pelan, "_Umma_ _gwaechanayo_? Apakah tidak ada surat atau kabar yang _Ahjumma_ dan _Ahjushi_ dapatkan?"

"Joongie _ya_..."

"_Ahjumma_, bolehkah aku pulang sekarang?" tanyanya, _doe_ _eyes_ nanarnya terbuka lebar, "Aku sungguh tidak pernah menginginkan tahta itu apalagi berniat untuk merebutnya dan melakukan kudeta. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan _Umma_. Bolehkah?" lelehan cairan bening itu perlahan turun dari sepasang _doe_ _eyes_ kelamnya yang indah.

"Joongie _ya_... _Mianhae_..."

"Artinya tidak boleh ya?" tanyanya, "Kalau begitu selamanya aku akan terjebak di sini? Begitu? Baiklah..." didudukkannya dirinya, berdiri kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan sang _Ahjumma_ yang hanya bisa terisak melihat punggung rapuhnya menjauh.

"Joongie _ya_, _mianhae_... Maafkan _Ahjumma_ yang tidak bisa membahagiakanmu. _Mianhae_..."

.

.

"_Kita harus mengasingkan Joongie." Namja yang memakai mahkota kebesaran bangsa Dryad itu menghela napas beratnya, keputusan ini adalah keputusan tersulit yang pernah diambilnya selama dirinya menjabat sebagai seorang raja. Tetapi apa boleh buat, keputusan berat ini pulalah yang suatu saat akan menyelamatkan kaumnya dari kehancuran._

"_Kau tidak akan berani Wonie!" sosok berkulit pucat yang sedang tergolek di atas ranjangnya karena sakit itu menatap nyalang suaminya._

"_Bumie, mengertilah..."_

"_Bagaimana bisa kau tega melakukan hal sekeji itu pada anakmu sendiri, huh? Aku mengandung dan melahirkannya susah payah dengan mempertaaruhkan nyawaku, sekarang saat dia sudah besar kau berencana memisahkan kami? Jung Siwon, lebih baik kau bunuh aku daripada menyiksaku perlahan-lahan seperti ini!" pekiknya histeris._

"_Bumie ya... Kau juga bisa melihat apa yang akan terjadi pada uri aegya bila dia masih tinggal di istana ini, bukan?"_

"_Tetap saja aku tidak rela anakku kau usir dari rumahnya sendiri!"_

"_Kim Kibum!" namja bermata setajam elang itu menatap nanar istrinya yang tengah berkutat dengan kesedihhannya, "Bumie ya... jebbal... mengertilah posisiku!"_

"_Jangan menyentuhku! Jangan pernah!" bibir merahnya bergetar, lengan pucatnya menampik tangan suaminya yang hendak membelainya._

"_Walau bagaimanapun keputusanku sudah bulat. Uri Joongie harus diasingkan dari sini." Ucap sang raja sebelum meninggalkan ratunya yang menangis meraung-raung._

_Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata menatap keduanya penuh marah. Jemarinya mengepal kuat-kuat seolah-olah hendak menghancurkan sebuah batu besar dengan kepalan tinjunya._

_._

_._

_Jleb!_

_Jleb!_

_Jleb!_

_Anak panah itu sukses menancap di papan sasaran dengan keakuratan 99%. Kilau anak panah perak yang terbuat dari tulang naga perak dari timur itu terlihat seperti kilauan permata ketika tertempa sinar mata hari sore ini. Senyum tidak lepas dari bibir penuh semerah buah delima yang sedang merekah itu._

_Bruk!_

"_Aigoo!" pekikkan kaget terlontar dari bibir penuh itu membuat busur dan anak panah yang berada ditangannya terjatuh begitu saja._

"_Hyung..."_

_Nampak seorang anak kecil berusia delapan tahun sedang menatapnya dengan mata setajam mata musang yang sedang memburu mangsanya, "Waeyo? Yunnie kenapa, hum?"_

"_Hyung... Apa Hyung akan pergi?"_

_Direndahkannya tubuhnya agar bisa sejajar dengan tinggi tubuh adiknya itu, senyum tetap menghiasi wajah rupawannya._

"_Hyung akan pergi? Meninggalkanku?" bibir berbentuk hati itu bergetar._

"_Hyung harus pergi untuk kebaikan Yunie."_

"_Wae?"_

"_Hei, namja tidak boleh menangis."_

"_Hyung!"_

"_Kemarilah! Peluklah Hyung!" direntangkannya kedua lengan pucatnya untuk menyambut hamburan tubuh adiknya. Namja berusia 18 tahun itu tersenyum miris. Dirinya harus pergi meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya dan keluarganya sendiri. _

_Ada sebuah tradisi yang bangsa Dryad percayai sampai sekarang bahwa apabila seorang raja mempunyai dua orang putra artinya salah satu putranya itu adalah pembawa bencana karena suatu saat akan menuntut tahta. Sehingga biasanya salah satu dari anak itu akan dibunuh ketika mereka masih bayi. Tetapi karena Siwon tidak tega melakukan hal sekeji itu pada putranya raja Dryad itu memutuskan untuk mengasingkan putra pertamanya, Jung Jaejoong._

_Kenapa harus putra pertamanya? Kenapa bukan si kecil yang baru berusia delapan tahun itu saja?_

_Dilihat dari fisik mereka, si kecil bernama Jung Yunho itu terlihat lebih tegas dan garang daripada Jaejoong sehingga Yunholah yang dipilih untuk menggantikan posisi Siwon kelak, sebagai gantinya Jaejoong harus rela meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya untuk menghormati tradisi turun temurun itu._

"_Hyung tidak sayang padaku lagi?"_

"_Hyung sangat menyayangimu Yunie Bear..."_

"_Lalu kenapa Hyung pergi meninggalkanku?"_

"_Karena Hyung harus melakukannya."_

"_Kalau begitu Hyung tidak meyayangiku lagi."_

"_Hyung meyayangimu tetapi Hyung harus pergi."_

"_Wae?"_

"_Karena itu suatu keharusan..."_

_._

_._

"_Bumie, ini saatnya." Ucap Siwon mencoba memberikan penjelasan pada istrinya._

"_Aku tidak akan sudi datang mengantar kepergian anakku! Tidak akan pernah!"_

_Siwon menghela napas panjang, "Kau akan menyesal bila tidak melihat uri aegya untuk terakhir kalinya, Bumie."_

"_Aku akan lebih menyesal bila aku melepas kepergiannya. Sama saja aku rela membiarkannya pergi. Tidak! Tidak akan pernah!"_

"_Teruslah berada dalam keegoisanmu Kim Kibum!" ucap Siwon penuh amarah, dibantingnya pintu kamarnya, dibiarkannya istrinya menangis pilu sendirian._

_._

_._

_Jemari lentik itu mengusap wajah damai adik kecil yang sangat disayanginya, "Yunie Bear... Bila kau besar nanti jadilah namja yang hebat seperti Appa! Jadilah pemimpin yang adil dan bijak sana agar para rakyat menghormati dan mencintaimu. Kau harus kuat agar bisa menjaga kaum kita dengan baik. Arrachi?!" diusapnya lelehan air mata yang turun dari sepasang doe eyes kelam itu, membasahi wajah rupawannya, "Hyung pergi ne... Jaga Umma baik-baik..." diciumnya kening namja kecil itu berlama-lama sebelum beraanjak pergi setelah sebelumnya meletakkan sebuah pedang pusaka di atas meja, pedang yang diperuntukan untuk seorang calon raja, pedang yang dulu menjadi miliknya itu kini menjadi milik sang adik yang sangat disayanginya. Tidak ada dendam dan amarah didalam sepasang doe eyes itu, hanya kesedihan karena inilah terakhir kalinya dirinya bertemu dengan orang-orang yang dikasihinya sebelum pergi untuk selama-lamanya._

_._

_._

"_Ummamu tidak mau mengantarmu." Siwon bisa menangkap kegelisaan putra sulungnya ketika mencari-cari sosok yang sudah melahirkannya ke dunia ini._

"_Arraso." _

_Raja itu mendekap erat putra kesayangannya, putra yang dulu kelahirannya sangat dinantikannya itu kini harus rela dilepaskannya, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik ne."_

"_Ne."_

"_Yoochun dan Junsu Ahjushi akan menemani perjalanaanmu. Carilah tempat yang aman dan nyaman dan bangunlah sebuah pemukiman di sana agar ketika usia Appa sudah berakhir kau bisa pulang untuk mengantar kepergian Appa."_

"_Appa... saranghae..."_

"_Nado Aedul... nado..."_

_Perjalanan panjang penuh perjuangan dan kesedihan itu pun akhirnya di mulai oleh sang pangeran Dryad yang terusir dari rumahnya sendiri._

_._

_._

"_Hyung... ketika aku sudah besar nanti, aku akan mencarimu. Dan ketika kau ku temukan, saat itulah kau menjadi milikku untuk selamanya."_

_._

_._

"_Ahjumma_!" _chery lips_ itu memekik keras ketika kesadaran merengkuh dirinya. Napasnya terengah, keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lemas dan lelah, mimpi yang dialaminya beberapa saat yang lalu itu terasa begitu nyata. Perasaan dingin dan sedih itu kembali memerangkap hatinya yang sangat merindukan tanah kelahirannya, "_Ahjumma_..." panggilnya mencari-cari sosok _ahjumma_ yang selama ini sudah merawat dan menjaganya..

Nihil!

_Doe_ _eyes_ kelam itu menelusuri isi kamarnya yang agak remang. Walau samar dapat dilihatnya sosok _namja_ yang tengah membelakanginya tengah menatap jendela kaca besar yang berada di dalam ruangan bernuansa klasik itu. Matanya membulat ketika menyadari sesuatu...

"_Nugu_?" tanyanya takut-takut, "_Nuguseo_?" tanyanya lagi ketika orang yang ditanya sama sekali tidak menyahut.

"Kau tertidur terlalu lama, _Boo_."

"Huh? _Boo_?" gumamnya ketika suara bass itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Boo_, "_Nugu_?" tanyanya lagi.

Brak!

Pintu besar itu terbuka lebar menghadirkan sosok _Ahjumma_ yang dicari-carinya sejak tadi.

"Joongie _ya_..." usai menyalakan lampu untuk menerangi kamar besar bernuansa klasik itu, namja dengan suara khasnya yang kadang-kadang terdengar sangat melengking namun merdu disaat bersamaan itu memeluk keponkan cantiknya.

"_Ahjumma_?" _doe_ _eyes_ itu membulat ketika melihat penampilan _Ahjumma_nya yang tidak biasa. Baju _ahjumma_nya itu terlihat seperti baju yang biasa dikenakan pada film-film jaman pertengahan yang menjadi koleksinya.

"Kau pulang _Chagy_, kau pulang... Kau sudah berada di rumah sekarang." _Ahjumma_nya itu memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Huh?" alisnya bertaut, "Pulang? Rumah?" tanyanya binggung. Seingatnya dirinya jatuh pingsan karena terkena lempara bola yang dimainkan oleh anak-anak ketika sedang joging pagi di sekitar kompleks rumahnya.

"Kau sudah kembali ke rumah _Boo_ Jaejoongie _Hyung_..."

Mata yang sudah bulat itu semakin membulat ke ukuran maksimal ketika melihat sosok yang sejak tadi memunggunginya itu kini menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Tidak! Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mengenali siapa _namja_ itu, hanya saja... mata setajam musang itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Adiknya...

"Yunie _Bear_? Kaukah itu?"

.

.

Di dalam peti es abadi tebal yang sangat jernih dan indah itu telah bersemayam mendiang ratu dan raja yang masa hidupnya sudah berakhir. Sang ratu yang jiwa dan pikirannya sakit karena memikirkan putranya yang sempat terusir akhirnya menyusul mendiang suaminya yang sudah terlebih dahulu berpulang setelah berperang melawan kegelapan.

Jemari pucat itu menggenggam kuat lengan kekar milik namja yang sejak tadi berdiri diam di sampingnya. Bulir air mata menetes membasahi wajah rupawannya. Bibir merah delimanya digigitnya kuat-kuat agar isakkannya tidak keluar. Ketika kematian ayahnya dulu dirinya tidak diijinkan kembali untuk sekedar melepas rasa rindu dan dukanya, kini ketika dirinya bisa pulang ibunya pun sudah tidak bernyawa. Dua jasad itu terbujur berdampingan di dalam peti yang berbeda.

"_Hyung_!" jerit _Ahjumma_nya.

"Suie _ya_..."

"Lepaskan aku Park Yoochun! Aku ingin melihat _Hyung_ku! Lepaskan aku!"

Sang _Ahjumma_ yang tengah menangis meraung-raung itu pun akhirnya diseret pergi oleh _Ahjushi_nya, meninggalkannya sendirian di pekuburan sunyi itu bersama sang adik. Pekuburan es abadi yang diperuntukan untuk para keturunan dan anggota keluarga raja.

Bruk!

Tubuhnya lengser dan terduduk di atas ubin dingin, tubunya mulai bergetar, "Hiks... _Umma_... _Umma_!" jeritnya histeris, meraung dan memukul-mukul ubin dingin itu. Mata nanarnya menatap peti mati di hadapannya, peti mati yang membekukan tubuh sang ibu, peti mati yang akan membuat tubuh _Umma_nya tetap utuh sampai ribuan tahun nanti. "Kapan?" tanyanya.

"Sehari setelah kau dibawa pulang oleh Yoochun _Ahjushi_ dan Junsu _Ahjumma_."

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

"Sudah ratusan kali kami mencoba membangunkanmu. Hanya saja setelah lama meninggalkan rumah, tubuhmu membutuhkan penyesuaian saat kau kembali. Tidak ku kira kau akan tertidur selama dua minggu lamanya."

_Namja_ berkulit pucat itu masih menatap lekat sosok yang terbujur kaku di dalam peti mati itu, mengabaikan _doe_ _eyes_nya yang terus memutahkan air mata yang menetes membasahi ubin tempatnya terduduk.

"_Umma_ pasti bahagia. Kau harus yakin itu. Karena sebelum _Umma_ pergi, _Umma_ sudah memelukmu, menciummu dan membelaimu penuh cinta. _Umma_ meninggal dalam damai sambil memelukmu. Lihat saja wajah tersenyum _Umma_ yang masih bisa kau lihat itu."

"_Umma_..."

.

.

"Tenanglah _Boo_... Aku di sini bersamamu." _Namja_ tampan itu mengusap lengan kakaknya yang terus terisak walaupun _namja_ cantik itu sudah dalam keadaan terlelap. _Namja_ yang sejak beratus tahun yang lalu menduduki tahta raja itu bisa memahami kehilangan yang dialami oleh kakaknya.

Kriet...

"Yunho, mari kita bicara!" Yoochun memasuki kamar itu, menatap kedua keponakannya dengan tatapan datar walaupun ada kekagetan yang tidak bisa disembunyikan oleh mata tuanya.

"Tunggu aku di ruang baca, _Ahjushi_." Mata setajam musang itu mengawasi kepergian pamannya, dengan hati-hati dirinya beranjak dari tempat tidur tempatnya tadi menenangkan sang kakak yang terus menangis, "_Boo_, aku akan segera kembali usai berbicara dengan _Ahjushi_. Tunggu aku _ne_..." sebelum pergi disempatkannya mengecup _chery_ _lips_ merah itu, sesuatu yang selalu didambanya selama ini.

.

.

"Apakah tidak terlalu tergesa-gesa bila memutuskan hal seperti itu?" Yunho, _namja_ itu menatap serius _Ahjumma_ dan _Ahjushi_nya yang baru saja mengemukakan pendapat mereka mengenai kemungkinan untuk menikahkan kakaknya dengan seseorang, "Kalian baru saja pulang, akan sangat aneh bila tiba-tiba saja _Boo_ Jae menikah."

"Yunho, kau pastinya tahu betul duduk permasalahannya. Ketika Joongie pulang itu artinya akan membuat kebingungan kaum kita karena hal seperti ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya." Ucap Junsu, "Dimata mereka dua orang pangeran yang berada dibawah atap istana yang sama, tidak ada maksud lain kecuali memperebutkan tahta. Karena itu aku dan _Ahjushi_mu sudah bicara mengenai hal ini..."

"Kami berencana menikahkan Joongie dengan Kim Hyunjoong, putra Kim Junshik, sahabat kami." Tambah Yoochun.

"_Ahjushi_, pernikahan keluarga istana harus disetujui oleh raja. Dalam hal ini adalah aku." Ucap Yunho mengingatkan.

"Karena itu kami mengajakmu bicara soal ini, Yunho." Sahut Yoochun.

"Rasanya kurang pantas bila _Boo_ Jae menikah begitu saja setelah kepergian _Umma_ kami."

"Tetapi..."

"Lagi pula..." Yunho memotong ucapan Junsu, "Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan _Boo_ Jae menikah dengan orang lain."

"Yunho!" bentak Junsu.

"_Ahjumma_, ada satu cara yang bisa membuat _Boo_ Jae tetap berada di istana bersamaku tanpa harus menikahkannya dengan orang lain." Ucap Yunho tenang.

"Apa?" tanya Junsu yang sedikit gusar.

"Menjadikannya ratuku."

"_Mwo_? Kau gila!" bukan hanya Junsu, Yoochun pun memekik kaget mendengar cara gila yang dikemukakan oleh keponakan mereka itu.

"Oh, aku sudah menyimpan kegilaan ini sejak lama, _Ahjushi_... _Ahjumma_... Jadi jangan terlalu kaget seperti itu."

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan hal gila seperti itu pada Joongie! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya terjadi! Tidak akan pernah!" bentak Junsu.

"Oh, aku akan tetap melakukannya tanpa memerlukan pendapat kalian." Ucap Yunho yang langsung meninggalkan _Ahjumma_ dan _Ahjushi_nya.

Keduanya tahu bahwa bibit seperti itu sudah muncul sejak Yunho kecil, karena sejak saat itu mereka menemukan kejanggalan ketika Yunho menatap atau memperhatikan Jaejoong. Tatapan itu bukan tatapan adik kepada kakaknya melainkan tatapan seorang yang penuh dengan rindu dendam dan cinta.

Dan tatapan itu semakin berkobar dimata keponakan mereka yang kini menduduki singgasana raja itu...

.

.

Dengan telaten jemari kokoh itu mengusap sisa darah kering yang menempel di atas permukaan pedang indah yang terbuat dari perak hitam itu. Ukiran di atas permukaannya yang beberapa saat lalu tertutupi oleh noda darah itu kini terlihat, memamerkan keindahannya, keindahan kaligrafi tulisan kuno bangsa _Dryad_. Pedang yang dulu ditinggalkan kakaknya untuk dirinya sebelum pergi. Pedang yang menjadi bukti bahwa dirinya adalah raja pilihan.

"Yun... Selama beberapa hari ini aku tidak melihat _Ahjumma_ dan _Ahjushi_. Kemana mereka?" tanyanya ketika memasuki kamar sang adik.

"Mereka sudah kembali ke dunia manusia tempat tinggal kalian selama ini kemarin malam ketika kau sedang tidur, _Boo_." Jawab Yunho, "Katanya mereka merindukan mobil dan pekerjaan mereka di sana."

"Kenapa mereka tidak mengajakku?"

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karena di sinilah rumahmu. Memangnya kau pikir kau akan pergi kemana, hm?"

Jemari pucat itu terjulur, mengusap rahang tegas milik sang adik yang menurun dari sang _Appa_, "Kau tahu artinya bila kita tinggal bersama, bukan? Itu tidak akan baik bagi kestabilan kaum kita." Ucapnya.

"Kenapa harus memikirkan mereka?"

_Chery lips_ merah itu tersenyum hangat, "Karena aku peduli. Karena kau adikku dan aku peduli padamu."

Jemari kokoh itu mencengkeram kuat-kuat lengan putih pucat itu hingga menimbulkan jejak kemerahan di atas permukaannya, "Aku tidak pernah mau menjadi adikmu."

"Yunho..." _doe eyes_ kelamnya membulat kaget.

"Kita akan tinggal bersama dan tidak akan ada yang berani mengusiknya."

"Yunie _Bear_... Kau bukan anak kecil lagi. Jadi..."

"Jadi berhentilah menganggapku anak kecil dan lihatlah aku sebagai seorang _namja_ dewasa!"

"Yunho... Apa yang mengubahmu? Kenapa kau menjadi sekasar ini?" alisnya bertaut ketika merasakan perih disekitar pergelangan tangannya yang sudah memerah.

"Semenjak kau meninggalkanku lima ratus (500) tahun yang lalu, aku sudah memutuskan untuk membunuh Jung Yunho yang lemah! Aku bersumpah akan menjadi _namja_ kuat agar ketika saatnya tiba aku bisa memasungmu agar tetap berada disisiku."

Jemari pucat yang semula mengusap wajah tampan sang adik itu mengepal, berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman kuat yang didapatkannya.

"Sekarang... aku bahkan lebih kuat darimu, bukan?"

"Yunho..."

"_Ahjumma_ dan _Ahjushi_ yang terlalu banyak bicara itu harus disingkirkan agar mereka tidak lagi bisa memaksaku untuk menikahkanmu dengan _namja_ pilihan mereka. Kau tahu _Boo_... aku muak mendengarnya."

_Doe eyes_ kelam itu membulat, diliriknya sebuah pedang yang berada di atas meja. Di samping pedang itu terdapat sebuah kain yang kotor oleh noda-noda darah serta baskom berisi air berwarna merah pekat. Bahkan bau anyir yang memabukkan itu pun masih bisa dicium olehnya, "Jung Yunho!"

"_Ne_?"

"Kau... katakan dimana _Ahjumma_ dan _Ahjushi_ berada sekarang? Kau pasti berbohong soal kepulangan mereka ke dunia manusia. Katakan dimana mereka!" _doe_ _eyes_ itu nanar, kembali air mata mengalir dari sana dengan alasan yang berbeda dengan alasan sebelumnya, "Katakan dimana mereka?!"

"Setelah _Appa_ dan _Umma_, mereka adalah penghalang terbesar selanjutnya. Akan lebih mudah bila aku melenyapkan mereka bukan?"

"Jung Yunho!" pekikkan itu mendatangkan hempasan angin kuat yang mampu menghancurkan cendela kaca disekitar mereka hingga menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Kemampuan alaminya sebagai seorang pangeran _Dryad_ belum musnah ternyata walaupun dirinya sudah lama terasing di dunia manusia.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan sebelumnya, _Boo_? Begitu kau mencampakanku, aku sudah bersumpah akan melakukan apapun untuk memasungmu agar tetap disisiku." Ucapnya dingin, "Dan ini adalah salah satu caranya."

"Lepaskan aku!" bentaknya.

"_Ani_."

"Yunho!"

"Aku akan menghapus tradisi konyol itu agar suatu hari nanti tidak ada Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong kedua, ketiga dan keberapapun!" ucapnya penuh keseriusan.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat.

"Menikahimu. Bukankah itu cara paling ekstrem namun juga paling membahagiakan?"

"Kau gila!" makinya.

"Kaulah yang membuatku gila..."

.

.

Duduk diam di tengah-tengah ruangan, membiarkan para pelayan membantunya bersiap-siap, membiarkan para pelayan merias dan memilihkan pakaian yang sekiranya cocok untuknya. Membiarkan para pelayan itu memoles wajahnya dengan riasan untuk mempertegas keindahan fisiknya.

Tidak!

Sebenarnya bukan ini yang ingin dilakukannya. Ia ingin pergi dan melawan. Ia ingin menyadarkan adiknya yang menurutnya sudah tidak waras itu lagi.

Tetapi...

Setiap kali dirinya melawan, setiap kali dirinya melayangkan protes akan ada seorang _Dryad_ tidak bersalah yang harus meregang nyawanya sebagai pelampiasan kemarahan adiknya.

Adik yang akan menikahinya...

Dulu sekali memang ada _Dryad_ yang menikahi saudara kandungnya sendiri, tetapi keduanya kemudian diusir, diasingkan dan pindah ke tanah para _Elf_ Hutan berada hingga keduanya meninggal dalam perasingan. Sekarang...

Haruskah dirinya membiarkan semua itu terjadi lagi?

"_Bagi kaum kita apa yang Raja katakan adalah sebuah peraturan dan hukum karena Raja itu sendiri adalah hukum absolut (tidak terbatas/ mutlak) yang tidak bisa dibantah dan dipatahkan oleh apapun. Karena itu ketika Yang Mulia Raja menghedaki anda sebagai ratunya walaupun kami dan para rakyat sedikit keberatan dengan hal tabu tidak biasa itu, kami hanya bisa menjalankan dan menerima semuanya... walaupun kami tahu anda sendiri merasa tertekan dengan semua ini, Pangeran Jaejoong."_

"Aku merasa hina..." gumamnya ketika mengingat perkataan salah satu metri yang berusaha membesarkan hatinya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Anda sudah siap, Yang Mulia." Ucap salah seorang pelayan membuyarkan lamunannya, "Kami mohon diri..." ucap sang pelayan lagi sebelum pergi dengan belasan pelayan lain yang membantunya bersiap tadi.

Menengok ke arah cermin besar di ruangan itu...

Dilihatnya tubuhnya yang sudah terbalut kimono berwarna pastel serupa kelopak bunga edhelweys. Bibir merah alaminya yang diberi pemerah bibir alami untuk mempertegas keindahannya, sapuan bedak lembut pada wajah menawannya membuatnya semakin terlihat anggun dan mempesona, serta rambut hitam legamnya yang dibiarkan terurai begitu saja.

Sosok ratu sejati.

Cantik dan anggun.

Tetapi dirinya sama sekali tidak menginginkan hal itu. Sama sekali tidak...

Kriet...

_Doe eyes_ indahnya menatap sosok tampan yang memakai kimono serupa dirinya hanya saja dalam model agak berbeda yang baru saja memasuki ruangan besar itu. Mata musang itu seolah-olah memerintahkannya untuk tetap mengagumi ketampanan yang tidak bercela. Ketampanan yang memabukkan dan terlalu menakutkan untuk ditantangnya.

"Kau sangat indah _Boo_..."

Remasan kuat pada bahunya itu ia terima tanpa bisa mengelak, wajahnya datar ketika bibir berbentuk hati itu menyapu dan menghisap kuat-kuat bibir merah merekahnya.

"Kalau aku tidak memikirkan para tamu undangan, aku pasti tidak akan mengendalikan diriku sekarang." Kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir berbentuk hati itu, "Mari... Mereka sudah menunggumu."

.

.

"_Aih! Dia sangat cantik pantas saja Jung Yunho kehilangan akal sehatnya dan menikahi kakaknya sendiri."_

"_Kalau aku menjadi Yunho, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama."_

"_Aku tidak akan menyesal melanggar norma bila yang bersanding denganku mahluk secantik itu."_

"_Dia namja? Kenapa sangat cantik?"_

"_Hal tabu pun menjadi lumprah bila imbalannya adalah permata indah seperti dia. Jung Yunho benar-benar hebat dalam memilih pasangannya."_

Sahut-sahutan isi hati para tamu undangan yang terdengar olehnya membuatnya bertambah muak dengan semua ini. Pesta terkutuk yang bukan hanya dihadiri oleh kaum _Dryad_ saja itu benar-benar menjadi pesta terburuk dalam hidupnya. Andaikan bisa dirinya pasti akan berlari menembus batas dimensi untuk bersembunyi di dunia manusia agar tidak harus menghadapi situasi memuakkan seperti ini. Atau saja andaikan sensitifitasnya sebagai seorang pangeran _Dryad_ yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang ratu tidak kembali. Ya, kemampuannya menghilang begitu dirinya berada di dunia manusia dan kembali perlahan ketika dirinya semakin lama berada di tanah kelahirannya.

Rasanya, keinginannya untuk pulang ke tanah kelahirannya hanya membawa mala petaka saja baginya...

"_Boo_..." Yunho meremas pinggang calon 'istrinya' kuat-kuat, "Tersenyumlah! Pesta ini milikmu."

Dihadapan kaumnya sendiri, para _Dryad_. Dihadapan undangan yang berasal dari beragam ras _vampire_, _Elf_ Langit, _Elf_ Hutan, _Troll_, _Demon_, Manusia Serigala dan para siluman yang mendiami dimensi _Cassiopeia_, dirinya dinikahkan dengan sang Raja. Sebuah kehormatan dan kebahagiaan tiada terkira dimata orang lain namun bencana bagi dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Malam pertama yang begitu mengerikan. Bagaimana bisa dirinya melayani adiknya sendiri? Bagaimana bisa dirinya memasrahkan jiwa raganya kepada sang adik? Bukankah _Umma_ dan _Appa_ mereka akan menangis dan bermuram durja bila melihat kelakuan bejat anak-anaknya?

Tapi toh semuanya sudah terjadi...

Semuanya sudah berjalan sebagaimana mestinya, sama seperti yang pasangan lain lalui dimalam pertama mereka.

"_Boo_..."

Ditolehkannya kepalanya ke arah _namja_ tampan yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi panjang di dekat jendela. Terkutuklah dia! Kenapa adiknya itu terlihat sangat tampan dan jantan saat bermandikan cahaya matahari pagi seperti itu. Apakah efek kejadian semalam?

_Doe eyes_ lelahnya menatap sosok tampan yang sangat gagah itu ketika beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan pelan menuju ranjang, saksi penyatuan mereka semalam.

"Lihat! Aku menjaganya untukmu! Kau suka?"

Busur panah yang terbuat dari tulang naga perak dari timur itu terlihat berkilau indah dengan warna putih gadingnya. Jemarinya terjulur untuk mengambil busur panah itu dari tangan adik yang kini harus dipanggilnya 'suami', "Ku pikir benda ini sudah hilang." Gumamnya pelan.

"Aku menjaganya untukmu karena aku yakin suatu hari nanti kau akan kembali kesisiku."

"Dan kau sudah mendapatkan hal yang lebih daripada itu..." sahutnya sambil meraba dan mengamati busur indah itu lekat-lekat.

"Benar. Dan aku sangat bahagia karenanya. Dan kebahagiaanku akan lebih sempurna bila kau melahirkan penerus untukku."

Jantungnya berdabar kencang mendengar kalimat itu. Dirinya sudah menyerahkan harga diri dan kehormatannya kepada sang adik, haruskah dirinya melahirkan anak untuk adiknya juga?

Sepertinya memang harus seperti itu, karena bangsa _Dryad_ hanya akan menikah sekali dan mencintai satu orang saja sepanjang usia mereka.

"Tidakkah kau akan melahirkan anak untukku, _Boo_?"

Dipalingkannya wajahnya, enggan menatap wajah tampan adik yang harus dibiasakannya dipanggil suami itu, "Kita baru menikah kemarin. Mana bisa aku langsung memberikan anak untukmu?" tanyanya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"_Arraso_, aku akan berusaha semampuku agar di dalam rahimmu segera tumbuh Jung kecil yang akan membuat istana ini ramai dengan tangisannya..."

.

.

Semua berjalan sesuai arusnya, sebagaimana mestinya semua itu terjadi dan berakhir dalam sebuah musim.

"Aku tidak berharap banyak _Umma_... Kutuklah aku karena menjadi anak yang terkutuk seperti ini..." lirihnya dalam hati ketika mengunjungi tempat bersemayam _Umma_nya. Hal yang kerap dilakukannya ketika kegundahan sedang menyergap hati dan pikirannya.

"_Boo_, ada satu tempat yang ingin ku tunjukkan padamu."

"Dimana?"

"Puri _Albanat_."

"Puri yang berada di tengah danau _Mih_ _Du_ _Yoh_?"

"Iya." Jawab Yunho.

"Apa istimewanya tempat itu? Puri itu hanyalah puri yang menyimpan lukisan-lukisan yang berasal dari dimensi-dimensi lain di luar _Cassiopeia_. Aku sudah pernah melihatnya."

"Setidaknya temani suamimu ini, _Boo_. Aku ingin pergi ke sana hari ini."

Suami...

Andaikan kata laknat itu bisa dihapuskan dari muka bumi ini.

.

.

Tubuhnya membatu ketika melihat orang-orang yang selama ini dikiranya sudah meninggal itu tengah menangis haru saat memeluknya. _Doe_ _eyes_ nanar itu menatap bingung mata setajam musang yang juga tengah menatap teduh ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin membunuh _Ahjumma_ dan _Ahjushi_ yang selama ini menjagamu, _Boo_... Walaupun aku orang yang sangat jahat..."

"Joongie _ya_..." Junsu menciumi permukaan wajah keponakan _yeopo_nya itu bertubi-tubi, "_Eoh_?" pandangan matanya menatap perut keponakannya yang sedikit membuncit itu.

_Cheri_ _lips_ merekah itu tersenyum, "Sebentar lagi _Ahjumma_ akan dipanggil _Halmonie_."

"_Omo_!" Junsu mendekap erat keponakan kesayangannya itu, berusaha menerima kebahagiaan yang salah ini.

"Aku akan malu pada ayah kalian karena tidak bisa menjaga kalian dengan baik." Ucap Yoochun pelan.

"Maafkan aku _Ahjushi_..." sahut Yunho.

"Kau memang harus minta maaf karena sudah mengurungku dan _Ahjumma_mu di museum ini!" gerutunya, "Tapi yang perlu kau ingat Yunho, Jadilah Raja, Suami dan Ayah yang bertanggung jawab agar aku dan _Ahjumma_ku tidak dirundung perasaan bersalah."

"Akan ku lakukan _Ahjushi_..."

.

.

Di penghujung musim panas, Jung Hyunno lahir kedunia ini...

.

.

"_Yunie Bear, walaupun semua ini masih terasa begitu aneh dan tabu bagiku tetapi ku yakinkan padamu... aku pun mencintaimu... Bolehkan ku luapkan perasaan menggebu yang selama ini kusimpan rapat-rapat dalam hatiku_?"

.

.

**END**

.

.

Semoga tetap bisa sedikit menghibur.

.

.

Friday, March 28, 2014

7:30:28 PM

NaraYuuki


End file.
